Severus Loves Again
by Morikoandlee
Summary: My first Story... Severus finds a way to love again... HPDH spoilers
1. Number One: An Interesting Child

start reading my first fanfiction this is only chapter one so... and I'm sorry if I don't write enough because I'm only allowed on an hour a day... ENJOY!!!!!!!!

I OWN HARRY POTTER... No I don't but I wish I did

A tall, skinny man walked swiftly toward the warmly lit Great Hall. He swept his shoulder length, raven black hair away from his high cheek bones and cold, blank, shadowy black eyes that stood out drasticly against his alarmingly pale skin. As severus approched the staff table briskly he found himself choosing to sit next to Dumbledore, Spout or Flitwick.. he chose Dumbledore. Severus sat down and Dumbledore leaned over slightly toward him.

"What do you plan to do now that Harry has no further need of your schooling or protection?" He asked quietly. Severus stared hesitantly. Dumbledore had been toying with him ever since he found that he had 'cared' for Harry when really it was for Lily.

"I intend to attept to live peacefully... though in this school that may be  
impossable...Severus said bitterly. He sliped back into his usual thoughts as Dumbledore turned to Sprout starting a pointless conversation about mandrakes and students flowed through the doors to sit at their house tables. His usual thoughts consited of Lily,Lily and Lily his one and only love... Severus had risked his for her son... if Dumbledore hadn't revealed he had been alive and in hideing... or brought that pheonix Severus would have died... 'All for you Lily... Did I make you happy?" he asked her in his mind. Severus allowed himself a slight smile as he blinked and saw her laughing face.

He looked up to see to the dark,star strewn sky as if waiting to see her angel swoop down to him. He looked to the doors to see the thousends of floating, flickering candle flames reflected off the empty golden plates and goblets. Then McGonagall marched into the hall followed by a long stream of first years and the sorting began. Severus found himself attempting to entertain himself by guessing which student would go to which house.

"Stone, Emily!" McGonagall called. A short girl withblack hair tied up in a floppy bun and wraped in a blus cloth made her way timly forward fixing her loose glasses that had slid down her nose perching on the end.  
'Ravenclaw without a doubt...' Severus thought. he was hardly ever wrong. He sighed boredly.

"SLYTHERIN!!!" The sorting hat called. Severus was snaped out of his boredum as he stared at the student he had misplaced. He had never missed a student of his own house. Stone walked toward the table ladden with silver and green she sat down and the girl next to must have thought she belonged somewhere else also because she pointed to another house table. Severus watched as Stone explained she belonged there. The school had only just started andshe was already unpopular in her own house. Severus knew this would be a student to watch as everyone around her scooted away thinking she was in Ravenclaw.

Severus smiled slightly at how much her unpopularity reminded him of himself. He then began to think to himself again. 'I get the feeling this will be an interesting child.'

YAY my first story okay you gotta tell my how it was please if I need to change anything tell me and I"m sorry if I can't write much I only get an hour on the computer... tell me how I did on my first chapter of my first story


	2. Number Two: A New Home

I OWN HARRY POTTER- NOT I wish though

The train had finally rolled to a stop. Crowds of people filled the corridor outside the compartments. Slowly an eleven year old girl pushed her compartment door open and joined the swarms of students outside. Emily was dwarfed by almost all of them. She had long black hair hidden in a floppy bun then wrapped with a blue cloth. From the front of her robes a small fluffy white kitten with glowing green eyes poked its head out.

"Sammy… down." Emily whispered and the kitten crawled back into an inside pocket. Emily turned her head this way and that under the dark star filled sky as she exited the train and the slight fragranced rooms of the train faded away. Emily was lost in a sea of black robes moving two different directions.

"First years!" An enormously tall man with wildly bushy brown hair. At first Emily was shocked then as she recovered she saw an army of floating boats on a black lake. Emily stared in amazement with her large, bright, emerald green eyes as she faintly saw the outline of a towering castle.

"This way!" The giant called. He then began walking to the boats. Emily being a first year followed the half giant, Hagrid, along with the other eleven year old boys and girls. There was four to a boat though Hagrid had his own being so massive and all. Emily found Hagrid very interesting even though she had grown up in a wizarding family she had never seen a giant before. Emily was soon joined in her boat by two girls and a jumpy looking boy. The girls chatted happily while Emily listened watching the enormous castle grow nearer.

"What house do you think you will be in?" the redhead girl asked her friend.

"Well, I hope to be in Gryffindor but knowing my luck I'll end up in Slytherin." Said the blonde sadly. Emily's head snapped back to face them, she had been hoping to be in Slytherin.

"What's wrong with Slytherin?" She asked defensively. Both of the girls spun around in shook as if they had not noticed her or the buy stareing into the cold, black water. The blonde was the first to respond after recovering from her shock.

"Because, of course… everyone in that house are despicable, cheating sadists that need to leave their high horses and join the real world!" She said loudly in the tone of 'how dare you butt-in.' Emily's face reddened as she timidly defended her opinion.

"Slytherins are just as good as any other house… Otherwise it wouldn't be there!" Emily attempted at a yell but instead her voice grew more high pitched in her shyness. he redhead girl laughed triumphantly mistaking Emily's shy voice for a 'holding back tears' voice.

"No it's there for the low lives like Death Eaters and you!" She yelled. Emily tried desperately to argue back but having lost her nerve Emily's mouth refused to obey her. Emily was forced to remain silent for the rest of the boat ride. Soon Emily was pushed foreword out of the way by the two girls as they moved past her onto the shore. She picked her self up, dusted herself off and continued now following a harsh looking witch, who soon left them in a small room. They waited only a few minutes before she had lead them into a bright warm Great Hall. Emily stood silently until she was called foreword.

"Stone, Emily!" The stern witch called. Emily stepped forward attempting to calm her self and hoping her face wasn't as red as it felt. As she pushed her glasses up her nose she sat down only to have them slid to the end of her nose again.

"Hmm… sharp mind I think I know where you belong-" The hat was saying in her ear until Emily began panicking 'I would be endlessly laughed at by those two girls about how not even I was good enough for Slytherin if I don't get into it!' The hat must have been able to read minds because a second later the hat yelled out.

"SLYTHERIN!!!" Extremely relieved Emily headed off to her new table sitting next to a girl who seemed not to have been listening. She turned to Emily.

"I think you want the Ravenclaw table Dork!" She said. Emily smiled.

"No I'm in Slytherin!" Emily exclaimed happily as the girls friend tapped her shoulder and they began talking as the girl scooted away from Emily. Emily didn't care even if she had no friends nothing would have changed if she was at home- no if she was at her parents house… this was her home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay I've finished my second chapter of my first story but no one has been sending me anything about what I've written does anyone care about what I write L


	3. Number Three: The First Day

Number Three: The First Day

(I don't own Harry Potter)

Thank you all so much for reading but please, please, please review... it doesn't take a lot of time to... I mean I'm pretty lazy but I still review... so far I've had over 100 people read my story and only one person reviewed... ON A DIFFERENT SITE!!! If it hadn't been for them I would have given up.

(I use questions from HP 1… deal!)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus stood before his new class in his dungeon taking roll when he vaguely noticed, the interesting child, Emily Stone was sitting in the front row without anyone next to her. He smiled slightly as he marked her down and began class.

Right away Severus noticed Emily seemed to be extremely interested in Potions. As he introduced his class subject he realized Emily's bespectacled emerald like eyes were gazing unblinkingly up at her teacher dreamily refusing to drop her eyes from him causing him to become slightly flustered as he felt her eyes on him wherever he turned.

Wondering just how much she had read in her potions book Severus decided to put her to a test turning toward her bright wide eyes with a slightly annoyed expression realizing this could either turn more people away from her… or bring them closer.

"Stone!" Severus called. Emily's eyes finally blinked curiously as Severus continued.

"What would I get if I added Powdered Root of Asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Severus asked, a slight smirk on his face. As she hesitated he was certain she couldn't answer.

"Apparently you don't-"Severus began. Until a small voice cut him off.

"Umm… it was some kind of extremely powerful sleeping potion… oh! The Draught Of Living Death." Emily said shyly her face flushed. Severus shook off his slight shock. Perhaps it was luck. He tried again.

"Where would I find a Bezoar?" He questioned. He subconsciously blocked out the rest of the class only paying attention to Emily. He waited as she took only a moment to think.

"Goat…I mean the goat's stomach." She said quietly her face steadily turning redder. She had gotten it right again. Severus felt a small leap of excitement, he had never found a girl to remind him so much of Lily. He continued with the last question.

"What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" Severus asked. His deep, dark eyes bearing into her large bright ones.

"There is none, sir." Shy faintly uttered. Severus had never had a student to answer his usual three questions correctly. (Discluding Hermione because she is a mindless zobie … sorry if you like her.) As the bell rang and students began packing up, the red finally fading from Emily's face, Severus smiled.

"Twenty points to Slytherin!" He called over the noise. The talk intensified as a girl turned back and smiled to Emily. As everyone left only Emily and Severus remained. She approached her professor.

"Sir?" Emily asked quietly and Severus turned toward her. "Umm may I borrow… Advanced potion making?" She asked again. Would this girl cease to intrigue him?

"Stone, that book is only for the sixth years and up. You are only beginning you're first." Severus said coldly turning his back on her again.

"But, Sir, I have already memorized One Thousand Magical Herbs And Fungi… I thought I could… improve by reading more difficult potions. Emily said softly and slightly cowered away as Severus turned and sneered.

"In the most effective boil curing potion… adding porcupine quills before removing the cauldron from the fire would result in…?" Severus asked. When she hesitated to answer he turned away again smugly waiting to hear her soft footsteps fading toward the door.

"The cauldron… would most likely melt and create a huge mess…" Emily replied softly. Severus froze not even the book she had now said anything about that… meaning it was purely her own logic… still he regained his cold attitude and said.

"You will have to do more than read… learn with experience to become a potions master. For now, yes, you may take the book." Severus said somewhat awkwardly. He pointed his wand at the cupboard which swung open, revealing school copies of Advanced potion making.

"Thank you, Sir." Emily said shyly and walked away with her new book. Severus smiled to himself realizing which book she had taken.


End file.
